


The World God Only Knows

by KazuKirana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi, Spiritual, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuKirana/pseuds/KazuKirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya pun berubah ketika ia mengikat kontrak dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Sang siluman kitsune yang siap melayani tuannya hingga ajal menjemput.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> About Kazu Kirana:
> 
> Kazu Kirana merupakan seorang author yang pada dasarnya maniak akan mitologi dan kesenian negeri sakura. Genre supernatural merupakan genre yang pertama kali di tulis dalam fandom Kurobas. Awalnya ia sangat buta akan genre ini, tapi karena semangat dan keingin tahuannya akan genre supernatural maka ia pun bertekad mencari seluk-beluk genre tersebut.
> 
> Mitologi Jepang merupakan hal yang paling ia sukai sampai sekarang dan dari sejarah itu lah ia akhirnya mengerti apa itu supernatural.
> 
> Sampai sekarang ia masih tenggelam akan pesona Mitologi Jepang yang baginya sangat unik. Untuk itu, karena kecintaannya akan mitologi tersebut ia pun menuangkan ide serta pengetahuannya lewat fanfik ini.
> 
> Jadi, jangan heran bila fanfiknya kental dengan sejarah dan budaya Jepang.
> 
> Karena tujuannya menulis, selain untuk kesenangan juga berbagi ilmu.

Suatu hari di kota Kyoto, hiduplah seorang duda yang dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Sudah tiga belas tahun lamanya sang ayah di tinggal oleh istrinya karena bercerai—akibat perceraian mereka disebabkan oleh masalah ekonomi. Karena stres dan depresi, akhirnya ayah Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk bermain judi, minum-minum, dan tidak pulang berhari-hari demi menghibur diri.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kuroko?

Pemuda yang memiliki surai biru muda dengan iris yang senada dengan surainya itu sudah memaklumi tingkah laku sang ayah. Tapi, ada yang lebih parah dari ini.

Ayah Kuroko ternyata memiliki banyak sekali tunggakan hutang. Mulai dari tetangga hingga bank—otomatis membuat Kuroko pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana caranya ia membayar semua hutang-hutang ini? Umurnya masih enam belas tahun dan belum cukup umur untuk bekerja sambilan.

Tapi daripada ia diusir oleh depkolektor itu lebih parah lagi.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia pun kerja sambilan di sebuah toko roti yang berjarak kurang lebih lima belas meter dari tempat tinggalnya. Pulang sekolah, ia langsung lanjut kerja sampai jam enam sore—toko roti itu sebenarnya tutup jam sembilan malam, tapi mengingat Kuroko merupakan seorang siswa menengah atas jadi pemilik toko pun meringankan pekerjaan pemuda biru muda ini.

Hingga suatu hari…

Malam hari, Kuroko tengah fokus mengerjakan tugas di kamar ditemani oleh lantunan musik klasik yang berasal dari radio. Tenang dan damai merupakan suasana yang tengah menyelimuti pemuda ini. Sesekali ia membolak-balikkan kertas untuk melirik soal.

Kali ini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas Fisika dengan rumus yang bikin otak ngejelimet. Tapi, bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ini merupakan hal termudah—karena ia memang jago dibidang Fisika.

Di saat tengah asyik dengan tugas, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan kasar yang berasal dari bawah. Awalnya Kuroko malas untuk beranjak, tapi lama kelamaan suara ketukan semakin liar di dengar. 

“Siapa sih?” gerutu Kuroko yang dengan malas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Dengan malas, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar menuruni tangga dan sampailah di ruang utama di mana bunyi ketukan itu berasal. Kuroko membuka pintu dan tampaklah dua pria bertubuh tegap dengan balutan jas rapi menangkap sosok figur Kuroko.

Yang satu memiliki surai hitam dan satu lagi botak.

Pemuda itu menautkan sebelah alis, “Ano, ada perlu apa ke sini?”

Kuroko bertanya dengan sopan dan mendapat jawaban ketus, “Anda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?”

“Tentu saja. Ada perlu apa?” tanya Kuroko yang mulai heran. Kedua pria itu saling menoleh satu sama lain. Lalu, mereka pun menganggukkan kepala secara bersamaan.

“Maaf, tapi rumah ini akan kami sita karena Ayah Anda telah menunggak banyak di bank kami dan belum melunasinya. Sekarang juga, Anda berkemas-kemas.”

Iris biru muda Kuroko membulat. Apa katanya? Rumah ini akan disita? Jangan bercanda!

Kuroko berdehem sejenak lalu bertanya kembali pada dua orang pria itu, “Maaf, tapi bercanda—“

“Kami tidak bercanda. Kami serius. Ini bukti tunggakan hutang yang dimiliki oleh Ayah Anda,” potong pria bersurai hitam sembari memperlihatkan kertas yang berisi bukti tunggakan. Kuroko menerima kertas tersebut. Iris biru muda membaca cepat setiap angka yang tertera pada kertas.

Iris biru muda membulat sempurna.

Totalnya mencapai lima ratus enam puluh ribu yen atau setara dengan enam puluh juta.

Oh Kami-sama selamatkan Kuroko dari segala masalah ini. 

Ia tidak punya uang sebanyak ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sebisa mungkin, Kuroko mendatarkan raut ekspresi wajah meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala ke tembok hingga bolong.

“Tenang. Ayah saya—“

“Ayah Anda kabur dan tidak ditemukan keberadaannya. Sekarang juga, tanpa basa-basi lagi segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini.”

Suara petir menjadi backsound Kuroko saat ini.

Apa? Ayahnya tidak ditemukan? Lalu, selama ini ia menghilang seminggu lebih itu apa? Kabur meninggalkannya seorang diri? Kuroko sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

“I-ini pasti—“

“Tidak ada alasan lagi!”

Dengan paksa, Kuroko diseret paksa dari rumah hingga terjatuh di jalan. Kemudian, dua pria itu dengan gesit mengambil koper milik Kuroko dan memasukkan pakaian serta barang-barang penting yang diperlukannya. Keluar rumah dan melemparkan koper itu tepat di samping Kuroko—untung saja tidak mengenai tubuh mungil pemuda biru muda ini.

“Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh tinggal di sini. Rumah ini secara resmi disita.”

Kuroko hanya bisa terpaku mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pria berkepala botak itu—meski dalam hati ia menangis meraung-raung tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan gontai menyusuri trotoar sembari menggendong ransel dan menyeret kopernya. Saat itu, jalanan sepi sekali, tidak ada kendaraan bahkan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan—mengingat sudah jam sepuluh malam. Iris biru muda menyorotkan kekosongan yang amat sangat—masih teringat dengan kejadian yang berlangsung tadi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Sekarang Kuroko sendiri—benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada rumah dan keluarga. Hanya ia seorang—

—sebatang kara.

Lelah berjalan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku dekat tiang lampu jalan. 

Sepi dan sunyi.

Menjadi momen yang pas bagi Kuroko untuk—tidak. Ia bukan seorang masokis. Mau tidak mau. Siap tidak siap. Ia harus menerima kenyataan ini—kenyataan bahwa ia diusir dari tempat tinggal oleh dua orang depkolektor.

Kuroko bersumpah bila ia bertemu lagi dengan sang ayah, ia bertekad untuk menguliti bahkan mencincang ayahnya. 

Sadis? Tentu. Kenapa bisa? Karena kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Apakah ia berani? Jelas.

Biarlah Kuroko menjadi sosok yandere untuk saat ini. Ia lelah dengan kelakuan bejat sang ayah.

Kuroko menghela napas, “Kami-sama, aku punya dosa apalagi sebenarnya?”

Oh, curhat ternyata.

“Aku sudah bekerja, belajar keras, dan sekarang aku mendapat balasan dengan cara diusir oleh dua depkolektor sialan itu? Lalu, sekarang aku harus tinggal dimana? Masa tinggal di kolong jembatan?” Kuroko mengoceh seorang di—tepatnya sih curhat. Mengutarakan seluruh unek-uneknya.

“Aku—“

“Tolong!”

Pemuda biru muda sontak menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai abu-abu tengah memanjat pohon sembari berteriak ketakutan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria itu?

“Tolong! Siapapun tolong usir anjing itu!” teriak pria itu ketakutan.

Iris biru muda menangkap seekor anjing yang tengah berdiri di depan pohon sembari menggonggongi pria itu. 

Kuroko speecless.

Masa dengan anjing saja takut?

Pemuda biru muda menghela napas. Lalu, ia mulai beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan mendekati pohon sembari mengusir anjing itu agar pergi. Anjing itu pun pergi setelah diusir oleh Kuroko.

“Tuan, sampai kapan Anda akan berada di situ?” tanya Kuroko sembari menangkap sosok figur pria abu-abu. 

“A-ah iya,” jawab pria itu gugup lalu turun dari pohon.

Setelah turun, pria itu tersenyum seraya berkata, “Arigatou gozaimashu, sudah menolongku tadi.”

“Douittashimasta,” jawab Kuroko datar. Iris biru muda menangkap sosok pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu memiliki surai abu-abu dengan iris yang senada dengan surainya. Mengenakan kaos yang dibalut oleh mantel dan kedua kakinya terbalut oleh celana jeans. Tubuh tinggi nan tegap menjadikan postur ideal pria ini.

Pria itu mengulas senyum tipis, “Ah ya, aku belum mengenalkan namaku. Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, kalau kau?” tanya pria yang bernama lengkap Mayuzumi Chihiro sembari mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” jawab Kuroko datar sembari membalas jabatan tangan Mayuzumi.

Iris abu menangkap raut wajah kusut dari pemuda biru muda. “Kuroko-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Merasa ditanya, Kuroko mendongakkan kepala hingga iris biru muda menangkap paras tampan Mayuzumi. 

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Benarkah?”

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

Mayuzumi menganggukan kepala mengerti lalu bertanya, “Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar sambil duduk?” tawar Mayuzumi ramah.

Kuroko mengangguk. Lalu, keduanya pun duduk di bangku tempat Kuroko duduk. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa ada satu pun pembicaraan yang terlontar.

Mayuzumi menghela napas, “Kuroko-kun, apakah kau sendiri sejak tadi?”

“Aku memang selalu sendiri,” jawab Kuroko datar.

Mayuzumi menautkan sebelah alis, “Eh? Kedua orang—“

“Ibuku sudah lama bercerai dari ayah, dan ayah meninggalkanku seorang diri,” potong Kuroko.

Hening sejenak.

Kemudian, Mayuzumi pun bertanya lagi, “Lalu?”

“Tadi sekitar lima—tidak, dua puluh menit yang lalu dua depkolektor datang ke rumahku lalu menyeretku paksa ke jalan. Rumahku disita karena tunggakan hutang ayah yang menumpuk dan belum dibayar. Menyedihkan.” Kuroko berkata dengan nada lirih.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia lelah dengan kelakuan sang ayah yang semena-mena hingga menyiksa dirinya. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tidak ada arah dan tujuan baginya lagi. 

Kuroko siap dengan takdir yang akan datang.

Mendengar cerita Kuroko, Mayuzumi merasa ikut tertekan dengan situasi seperti ini—seakan-akan ia bisa merasakan penderitaan yang sering ditanggung oleh pemuda biru muda ini.

Mayuzumi bertanya, “Kuroko-kun, berapa umurmu sekarang?”

“Enam belas tahun,” jawab Kuroko enteng.

Enam belas tahun? Bukan hal yang wajar bila ia menanggung beban seberat ini. Ada sedikit rasa iba yang merelung hati pria abu-abu.

“Kuroko-kun, terima kasih karena kau mau mencurahkan seluruh isi hatimu. Nah, sebelum pergi aku mau memberimu hadiah.”

Kuroko menautkan sebelah alis, “Hadiah? Hadiah apa?”

Mayuzumi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Lalu, ia sejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kuroko—hingga pemuda biru muda bisa menatap paras tampang dari pria abu-abu. Perlahan, Mayuzumi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko lalu—

Cup.

Mayuzumi mencium lembut kening Kuroko. 

Sontak, pemuda biru muda itu tersentak kaget dan wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Siapa yang tidak kaget bila diperlakukan tiba-tiba seperti itu? 

Kuroko memegang dahinya dengan semburat merah di pipi. 

“Apa yang—“

Mayuzumi mengulas senyum tipis, “Kuroko-kun, aku ingin kau mendatangi Kuil Mayuzumi yang terletak kurang lebih dua puluh meter dari sini. Di sana kau akan bertemu dengan ‘dia’ dan ikatlah kontrak dengannya.”

“A-apa? Siapa it—“

Belum sempat bertanya, samara-samar Mayuzumi menghilang dari pandangan Kuroko. Diganti dengan puluhan kupu-kupu putih yang menghiasi tempat berpijaknya pria bersurai abu-abu. Kuroko mengerjap matanya beberapa kali—berharap kalo ini bukanlah mimpi.

“Tadi itu… benar ya?” tanya Kuroko heran.

Sudahlah tidak usah banyak bertanya. Yang penting sekarang adalah ia harus pergi ke Kuil Mayuzumi—tempat yang tadi sempat diberi tahu oleh pria bersurai abu-abu.

.

.

.

“Seram sekali.”

Kuroko berucap datar sembari menatap sebuah kuil kumuh di depannya. Apakah ini benar-benar kuil yang masih dipakai untuk sembahayang atau sebenarnya sudah lama ditinggalkan?

Kuroko makin ragu saja dengan ucapan pria tadi.

Tapi sudahlah. Lebih baik ia coba masuk ke dalam. Lagian tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba masuk.

Tungkai kaki membawanya masuk ke dalam kuil. Begitu masuk, bisa ia rasakan debu yang memasuki indra pencium—membuatnya bersin serta batuk. Oh ayolah! Kuil ini memang tidak pernah dibersihkan—jangankan begitu, mungkin dirawat juga tidak.

Langit-langit yang berdebu. Tatami yang kotor dan rusak. Jendela dan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tidak layak pake.

Kuroko sweetdrop.

Sebenarnya kuil ini berpenghuni atau tidak sih?

Ingin rasanya Kuroko cepat-cepat keluar dari kuil sebelum—

“Chihiro.”

Suara bariton yang khas masuk ke dalam kuping pemuda bersurai biru muda. Sontak, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala dan iris biru menangkap sosok misterius yang bersembunyi di balik gelapnya kuil. Kuroko memicingkan mata agar terlihat siapa orang misterius itu.

“Chihiro… teme, selama ini kau kemana saja hah?” tanya sosok tersebut sembari memperlihatkan wujudnya.

Iris biru muda menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris dwi warna yang menatapnya tajam. Ia mengenakan kinagashi* berwarna dasar merah dengan corak naga putih. Sebelah tangan yang menggenggam kipas menutup setengah dari wajahnya. Jangan lupakan, sepasang telinga dan ekor rubah warna merah terekspos bebas.

Kuroko membulatkan kedua matanya seraya menunjuk sosok pemuda itu.

“Ka-kau… kau seorang siluman kitsune*?” tanya Kuroko dengan gemetar.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah menautkan sebelah alis seraya menjawab, “Kau bukan Chihiro ya?”

“Eh? Chihiro?” tanya Kuroko bingung.

Pemuda itu menghela napas seraya menurunkan tangan hingga terlihatlah parasnya yang tampan untuk ukuran siluman. “Ternyata bukan Chihiro, lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?”

“Sebelum itu, bukankah lebih sopan untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?”

“Siapa peduli?” Pemuda itu malah balik bertanya dan membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal. 

Ketus sekali.

Dua kata itu mewakili pikiran Kuroko saat ini. 

“Kau—“

Belum sempat Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya, dua bocah kembar berlari menghampiri Kuroko lalu melompat—menyamakan dengan tinggi pemuda biru muda. Bagaikan tak ada gravitasi, kedua bocah itu melayang di udara.

Dua bocah kembar itu memakai kinagashi berwarna biru dongker dengan bawahan warna emas. Sama-sama memakai topi kerucut warna biru tua. Dua-duanya memiliki surai abu-abu, namun yang membedakan ialah irisnya. Yang satu beriris zamrud dan yang satu lagi beriris violet.

Bocah beriris zamrud menatap Kuroko polos lalu menunjuk dahi pemuda biru muda. “Akashi-dono*, pemuda ini mewarisi segel Mayuzumi-dono.”

Pemuda yang dipanggil ‘Akashi’ itu menautkan sebelah alis, “He? Segel Chihiro?”

“Un, lihat ada tanda bulatan kuning yang bersinar di dahinya,” jawab bocah beriris zamrud itu dengan mantap.

Akashi memicingkan mata dan benar saja. Ada tanda bulatan kuning bersinar samr-samar di dahi Kuroko. Tidak salah lagi pelakunya adalah Mayuzumi. Pria itu memang selalu seenaknya saja.

“Umm, ano… sebenarnya kalian siapa?” tanya Kuroko bingung sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Bocah beriris zamrud mengulas senyum sumringah.

“Namaku Yuki dan ini kembaranku Han,” ujarnya seraya menunjuk bocah beriris violet yang bernama Han.

“Kami adalah youkai penjaga Kuil Mayuzumi dan ini Akashi-dono. Ia merupakan pelayan Mayuzumi-dono,” ujar keduanya bangga dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari si empu.

Han menatap pemuda biru muda dengan tatapan polos, “Kalau namamu siapa?”

Kuroko menoleh dan menatap lembut Han, “Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Han-kun.”

“Kuroko-sama, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Anda adalah Dewa Bumi dan Akashi-dono serta kami siap melayani Anda.”

Akashi langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu kalimat tersebut terlontar dari mulut duo youkai kembar ini.

“Oi, jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin melayani manusia lemah macam dia,” ujar Akashi tidak terima.

Bagaimana dengan Kuroko?

Tentunya pemuda itu langsung speechless keras.

Apa? Dewa Bumi? Jangan bercanda.

Kuroko menghirup lalu membuang napasnya perlahan seraya berkata, “Maaf, tapi aku bukanlah Dewa Bumi seperti yang kalian bilang.”

“Iiee, Kuroko-sama. Segel yang di turunkan oleh Mayuzumi-dono sudah menandakan bahwa Anda merupakan Dewa Bumi.”

“Aku tidak—“

“Mayuzumi-dono mencium kening Anda, bukan? Nah itu tandanya Mayuzumi-dono menurunkan segelnya kepada Anda.”

Sialan.

Ternyata alasan Mayuzumi mencium kening Kuroko hanya untuk menurunkan segel Dewa Bumi kepadanya? Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab.

Akashi menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas, “Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi dari kuil ini. Kau sudah mengotori kuil ini dengan kehadiranmu.”

Kuroko tersontak kaget mendengar perkataan tajam yang berasal dari mulut Akashi. Apakah ia sekotor itu?

“Maaf, tapi perkataanmu menyinggung hatiku. Apakah aku sekotor itu di hadapanmu?” tanya Kuroko dengan nada kesal.

Akashi menghela napas, “Kau hanyalah bocah tak berguna yang dipilih asal oleh si sialan Chihiro. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini.”

Perkataan Akashi sungguh menohok hati Kuroko. Begitu kejam dan dingin. Apakah youkai yang bernama Akashi itu sungguh bermulut kasar? Tidak sopan sekali. Seakan-akan ia yang paling benar di sini dan Kuroko tidak suka orang seperti itu.

Kuroko menatap tajam sosok Akashi di depannya, “Baiklah, lagian siapa juga yang mau tinggal di kuil kumuh seperti ini? Kau pelayan tapi perkataanmu seenak jidat. Kau memang tak pantas jadi pelayan pantas saja tuanmu meninggalkanmu dengan memberikan segel Dewa Bumi kepadaku.”

Akashi membulatkan kedua iris dwi warnanya begitu mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus bertindak pro akan emosi.

Pemuda merah itu memejamkan mata lalu membuka matanya hingga menangkap sosok figur pemuda biru muda yang tengah menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

“Baiklah jika itu maumu,” ujar Akashi seraya menyelipkan kipas di balik obi.

“Eh?”

“Aku akan pergi dan kau urus semua yang ada di kuil ini.”

Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi mengeluarkan kepulan api warna biru dan sosoknya pun menghilang. Cepat sekali. Kuroko mengerjap matanya beberapa kali—kemana perginya sosok kitsune itu?

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terikat kontrak atau menjadi santapan manis para Oni yang haus akan daging lezat manusia?

“Aku akan pergi dan kau urus semua ini.”

Itulah perkataan terakhir Akashi sebelum ia menghilang dari balik kepulan api warna biru. Membuat Kuroko tak bergeming. Apa maksud dari perkataan kitsune tadi? Dia pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang mengemban tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurus kuil.

“Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Benar-benar aneh,” ujarnya sembari menghela napas. 

Mendengar itu, kedua youkai kembar berseru, “Itu artinya Kuroko-sama yang harus mengurus kuil ini—beserta tanggung jawab sebagai Dewa Bumi.”

“Maksudmu? Memang apa tugas Dewa Bumi?” tanya Kuroko bingung sembari menautkan alis.

Yuki dan Han saling menatap satu sama lain. Seakan-akan mereka tengah bertukar pikiran. Selang lima detik, keduanya mengangguk sembari menatap paras manis Kuroko—membuat si empu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

“Kalian kenap—“

“Tugas Dewa Bumi adalah membersihkan kuil, menulis setiap permohonan orang yang datang ke kuil untuk berdoa, dan tugas tersebut harus ditemani oleh Akashi-dono,” potong Han panjang lebar. 

Oke, sepertinya cukup berat juga tugas yang diemban Dewa Bumi.

Kuroko menghela napas, “Apakah tugas—siapa itu? Umm… Mayuzumi-san? Seberat ini?” 

Yuki menggelengkan kepala, “Tidak. Karena pada dasarnya, Mayuzumi-dono senang mendengar dan membantu setiap orang yang berdoa di kuil ini. Begitu juga dengan Akashi-dono.”

“Apakah Mayuzumi-san sangat menyukai profesinya sebagai Dewa Bumi?” tanya Kuroko memastikan dan dijawab oleh anggukan mantap dari keduanya.

Pemuda biru langit itu menghela napas. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi. Mau tidak mau, ia harus belajar banyak dari Akashi mengenai seluk beluk kuil ini—mengingat bahwa ia merupakan Dewa Bumi baru yang secara tidak sengaja mewariskan segel tersebut dari kecupan singkat di keningnya oleh Mayuzumi.

Kuroko berlutut, menyamakan tinggi badan dengan kedua youkai kembar itu. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, “Yuki-kun, Han-kun, bisakah kalian menemaniku menemui Akashi-kun?”

Mendengar itu, kedua iris milik si kembar membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya dengan ajakan Kuroko tadi.

“Eh? Menemui Akashi-dono? Jangan, Kuroko-sama! Itu terlalu berbahaya,” cegat Yuki panik begitu mendengar ajakan dari si empu.

Kuroko menautkan alis, “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kuroko-sama, saat ini Akashi-dono tengah berada di jigoku*. Tempat itu sangat berbahaya bagi Anda! Bisa-bisa Anda dimangsa oleh para oni* di sana!” jawab Han panjang lebar dan dibalas oleh dengusan pemuda biru muda.

Kuroko menghela napas, “Sekarang kan aku sudah menjadi Dewa Bumi. Apakah masih termasuk manusia juga?” tanyanya sembari menatap si kembar.

Youkai kembar itu sama-sama menautkan alis sembari menelengkan kepala pertanda bingung. Mereka benar-benar bingung, apakah Kuroko masih termasuk ke dalam kategori manusia atau dewa? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak si kembar.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya malas, “Simpan pertanyaan. Sekarang, maukah kalian menemaniku untuk menemui Akashi-kun?”

Yuki dan Han tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Untuk itu, mereka menganggukkan kepala serentak seraya menjawab, “Tentu!”

.

.

Jigoku.

Merupakan tempat di mana manusia yang menanggung dosa di bumi harus dibersihkan dulu di tempat ini sebelum mencicipi nikmatnya surga. Selain itu, tempat ini juga dihuni oleh oni serta yurei* yang menjadi penghuni setia dari awal dibentuknya tempat ini sampai sekarang.

Gelap. Sunyi. Sepi. Seram.

Empat kata itu menjadi ciri khas tempat ini.

Kini, Kuroko tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang di pinggirnya terdapat beberapa rumah bobrok serta kedai-kedai Jepang kuno yang tidak layak pakai. Meski begitu, tetap saja terdapat lilin-lilin yang menerangi jalanan. Sangat membantu sekali.

Di saat tengah berjalan, ujung baju Kuroko ditarik oleh si kembar—membuat Kuroko terpaksa membalikkan badan sembari menatap si youkai kembar.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kuroko.

Yuki menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah mereka, “Kuroko-sama, aku bisa mencium bau Akashi-dono di sini. Mungkin ia ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita masuk?” tawar Yuki dengan mantap.

Iris biru muda Kuroko menangkap sebuah rumah—kedai yang lebih terawat ketimbang yang lain. Penerangan di kedai ini juga bagus—maka tidak salah lagi bila Akashi mampir ke kedai ini. Mungkin hanya sekedar minum atau makan saja? Ah, Kuroko tidak tahu.

Kuroko mengangguk, “Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga kita mencoba. Ayo masuk,” jawab Kuroko sembari membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut.

Begitu masuk, ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan oni yang tengah dilayani oleh yurei wanita yang rupanya sangat—buruk?

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Maksud dilayani di sini ialah seperti pelayan dan pelanggan yang tengah memesan makanan. Jadi, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh—memangnya ada yang mau berpikir oni dan yurei saling melakukan anu-anu? Tentu tidak bukan?

Kuroko meneguk ludah sembari melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua—ia tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tadi. Bisa dilihat, bahwa para oni memesan makanan yang sepertinya berasal dari jeroan manusia. Untung saja, Kuroko tidak muntah di tempat begitu tadi iris biru mudanya menangkap salah satu makanan yang tengah disantap oleh salah sesosok oni.

Langkah kaki berhenti tepat di salah satu pintu dengan gaya Jepang klasik. Kuroko menatap pintu di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Sejenak, ia menghirup lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan. 

“Kuroko-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?” tanya Han dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

Kuroko menggangguk pelan, “Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, Han-kun.”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu biar kami masuk duluan. Baru nanti Kuroko-sama menyusul ya?” tanya Yuki sembari menatap iris biru muda Kuroko.

Kuroko menangkap iris zamrud yang tengah menatapnya. Pemuda biru muda mengulas senyum tipis seraya menjawab, “Baiklah, aku akan menunggu.”

Dua kembar saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, keduanya mengangguk berbarengan. Yuki dan Han menggeser pintu yang bergaya Jepang klasik itu. Begitu terbuka, tampaklah Akashi yang tengah duduk di kelilingi oleh dua yurei wanita nan cantik jelita.

Ruangan yang berukuran empat kali empat meter itu hanya di kelilingi empat lilin besar yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. Tatami yang melapisi dinginnya lantai serta beberapa selendang yang terpasang tidak beratur di langit-langit. Di tengah ruangan itu, terdapat Akashi yang tengah meminum minuman sake* dengan ditemani oleh dua yurei wanita cantik dengan pakaian setengah terbuka—memperlihatkan belahan dada yang menjadi surga permadani bagi kaum adam.

Yuki dan Han tersentak kaget dengan pemandangan di depan. Sontak, Yuki berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang tengah duduk sembari memegang sakazuki* berisi sake.

“Akashi-dono, apa yang Anda lakukan di tempat ini?” tanya Yuki tidak percaya.

Iris dwi warna Akashi menangkap sosok si kembar youkai yang menjadi partnernya selama ia masih berada di kuil. Akashi memberikan sakazukinya kepada salah satu yurei lalu menjawab, “Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang. Memang apalagi?”

“Anda tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Anda harus membantu Kuroko-sama mengurus kuil milik Mayuzumi-dono Ini sudah menjadi tugas kita,” jawab Han panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu, Akashi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Iris dwi warna menatap tajam Yuki dan Han—si kembar youkai yang selama ini selalu bersamanya di kuil.

Akashi mendecakkan lidah sembari menjawab, “Aku tidak peduli. Mau kuil itu terurus atau tidak itu bukan tugasku lagi. Itu adalah tugasnya. Lagian, siapa juga yang mau mengurus kuil bobrok yang tidak berguna itu? Kuil itu sudah tidak layak pakai. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi—cepat atau lambat—ia akan segera meninggalkan kuil itu.”

Yuki dan Han saling membulatkan kedua mata mereka—tidak percaya dengan jawaban Akashi tadi. Begitu kasar dan dingin. Apakah Akashi memang siluman yang kasar? Apakah Akashi memang siluman dingin yang tidak berperi kemanusiaan? Apakah ia seperti itu.

Han hendak menjawab sebelum—

“Apa katamu? Kuil bobrok yang tidak berguna?”

Sontak, Akashi, Han, dan Yuki menoleh mendapati Kuroko yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam. Tatapannya tertuju pada Akashi seorang—membuat si empu sedikit bergidik ngeri.  
“Oh, rupanya kau,” ujar Akashi sembari membalas tatapan tajam itu, “Ada urusan apa kau kemari?”

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangan, “Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, Akashi-kun.”

“Untuk apa kau menjemputku? Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa aku ini dingin dan tidak sopan sehingga kau tidak ingin menemuiku?” tanya Akashi panjang lebar.

Iris biru muda menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, “Memang benar, aku tidak menyukai sikapmu yang dingin juga seenaknya sendiri. Tapi, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menggali informasi mengenai kuil tersebut, dan apa yang kudapat? Kau malah berkata bahwa kuil tersebut tidak berguna?”

“Aku—“

Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi, “Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Kau yang selama ini mengurus tapi kau yang juga yang menghina kuil tersebut—dasar bermuka dua. Lebih baik aku yang mengurus semua yang ada di kuil tersebut. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, kitsune dingin.”

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan. Menuju lantai bawah lalu keluar dari kedai. Yuki dan Han kalang kabut dengan perlakuan Kuroko tadi. Sontak, keduanya pun memohon-mohon pada Akashi agar ia segera menyusul Kuroko.

Awalnya Akashi menolak, tetapi begitu Yuki bilang bahwa bisa saja Kuroko dimangsa oleh salah sesosok oni yang berada di sekitar sini. Maka, tidak ada lagi Dewa Bumi yang bertugas untuk mendengar permohonan orang yang tengah berdoa di kuil. Akan ada kemungkinan Mayuzumi bisa marah besar dengan Akashi yang dengan sembrono meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di jigoku.

Akashi mendecak kesal. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia harus menyusul Kuroko—sebelum pemuda itu menjadi santapan kenyal bagi para oni yang haus akan daging manusia.

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan yang gundul. Hatinya masih panas dengan perkataan Akashi tadi. Youkai itu memang selalu seenaknya sendiri—tidak memperdulikan yang lain. Baginya, yang terpenting ialah bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Egois? Pastinya.

Pemuda biru muda mendecak kesal, “Tch! Menyebalkan sekali.”  
Tungkai kaki terus melangkah. Hatinya sangat panas dan kesal. 

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, ia mendapati seorang kakek tengah duduk di bawah pohon sembari memegang kaki. Kakinya penuh luka serta darah yang mengalir membasahi kaki. Kuroko menatap iba kakek di hadapannya.

Lalu, ia pun berjalan mendekati si kakek. 

“Ojii-san, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Kuroko dengan sedikit nada kekhawatiran terbesit di nada bicaranya.

Kakek tersebut menjawab, “Kakiku sakit dan sulit untuk berjalan. Nak, maukan kau menolongku?” 

“Tentu saja dengan senang hati,” jawab Kuroko seraya membantu kakek tersebut berdiri. Ia kalungkan tangan kanan si kakek pada lehernya lalu berjalan pelan-pelan.

Begitu sepi sekali. Seakan-akan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di daerah sekitar sini. Kuroko terus berjalan menyusuri jalan sembari menggotong si kakek. 

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

“Nak, kau tampan sekali,” puji kakek itu.

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, “Arigatou, Ojii-san untuk pujiannya.”

“Ya, saking tampannya aku ingin segera mencicipimu.”

Mendengar itu, sontak Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati wajah kakek tersebut berubah menjadi—mesum? Pemuda biru muda bergidik ngeri mendapati tampang si kakek. Begitu si kakek hendak memegang dadanya, sontak Kuroko mendorong kakek tersebut hingga terjatuh.

Ia melangkah mundur sembari menatap sang kakek. Iris biru muda mendapati si kakek tengah bangkit berdiri dengan senyum mesum terpoles di muka keriputnya. Kakek tersebut berlari mendekati Kuroko—otomatis pemuda biru muda berlari kabur dari kejaran maut si kakek.

“Hei nak~ kakek butuh belaian hangat dari pemuda tampan sepertimu~”

Gila.

Ternyata kakek tersebut adalah seorang pedofilia dan parahnya ia mengincar sesama jenis—bukan berbeda jenis. Kuroko berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari serangan maut dari si kakek. Di saat tengah berlari, iris biru muda menangkap sebuah pohon besar yang sepertinya bisa ia panjat.  
Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kuroko memanjat pohon tersebut. Meski agak sulit, harus tetap ia panjat—ketimbang ia berakhir menjadi santapan si kakek mesum. Begitu memanjat hendak ke dahan pohon selanjutnya, suara familiar menggema di kedua gendang telinga.

“Butuh bantuan?”

Sontak, Kuroko mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Akashi tengah berdiri di dahan pohon yang tengah ia genggam sekarang.

Akashi menatap remeh Kuroko dan membuat pemuda itu semakin dibuat jengkel.

“Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Akashi-kun,” jawab Kuroko kesal.

Iris dwi warna mengulas senyum remeh, “Oh ya? Tapi sepertinya kau tengah dilanda masalah.” Akashi menunjuk seseorang di bawahnya. Mata Kuroko pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Akashi dan mendapati kakek tersebut tengah memanjat pohon yang tengah ia panjat. Kuroko membulatkan kedua bola matanya sekarang—kaget dengan pemandangan di bawah.

“Kuroko-sama! Ayo, Anda harus mengikat kontrak dengan Akashi-dono!” timpal Yuki yang berada di sisi Akashi sekarang.

“Ya, betul. Anda harus mengikat kontrak dengannya sekarang!” ujar Han yang tak kalah dengan kembarannya.

Kuroko menautkan sebelah alis, “Bagaimana caranya?”

“Anda harus mencium Akashi-dono!” jawab Yuki antusias.

Kuroko speechless.

Akhirnya, Yuki pun berhasil mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari Tuan Kitsune Akashi.

Apa? Ciuman? Yang benar saja! Bisa dibilang ini merupakan ciuman pertama Kuroko dan mana mau pemuda biru muda itu sudi memberikan ciuman pertama pada kitsune macam Akashi.

“Tidak mau,” jawab Kuroko tidak terima.

“Ayolah, Kuroko-dono!” Yuki memohon dengan tatapan memelas.

Akashi menghela napas sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, “Aku akan menolongmu jika kau menangis sambil memohon-mohon di depanku.”

“Tidak akan,” jawab Kuroko.

“Kuroko-sama, ayolah!”

“Tidak.”

“Jika tidak, Anda bisa dijadikan santapan oleh kakek mesum itu!”

“Biarlah yang penting bukan ciuman pertama.” Kuroko masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas, “Biarlah, jika itu maunya aku tidak perlu repot menjadi pelayannya kalau begitu.”

“Kuroko-sama! Ini kesempatan Anda!” teriak Yuki dan Han serempak.

Kuroko hendak membuka mulut, tetapi perkataannya tercekat begitu tangannya tidak kuat lagi untuk mencengkram dahan pohon. Sebelum terjatuh, Kuroko sempat mencengkram kaki Akashi hingga membawa pemuda itu jatuh bersamanya.

Saat mereka terjatuh, Kuroko mencengkram kerah kinagashi yang dipakai Akashi. Perlahan, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Akashi. Kedua bibir saling bertemu satu sama lain—membuat Akashi membulatkan kedua iris dwi warnanya karena kaget dengan perlakuan Kuroko.

Kuroko mencium Akashi.

Itu berarti, mereka sudah terikat kontrak satu sama lain. 

Kini, terlihat kedua tangan Akashi yang dilingkari oleh sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning terang.

Perlahan, Kuroko melepas ciumannya seraya berkata, “Akashi-kun… selamatkan aku.”

Begitu mereka hendak menyentuh tanah, Akashi menggendong Kuroko ala bridal style dan turun dengan perlahan menapaki tanah. Iris dwi warna dan biru muda saling bertemu satu sama lain. Kini, Kuroko bisa melihat lekat paras tampan Akashi—sang siluman youkai.

Perlahan, Akashi menurunkan Kuroko hingga pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki ke tanah lagi.

Ah, bagaimana dengan si kakek mesum itu? Begitu Akashi menapakkan kaki di tanah, ia langsung membakar si kakek dengan api biru miliknya dengan perasaan jengkel hingga gosong terbakar—membuat Kuroko sweatdrop melihat kejadia itu.

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi menoleh dan mendapati Kuroko tengah tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badan pertanda terima kasih.

“Arigatou gozaimashu, sudah menolongku tadi.”

Melihat itu, Akashi menjadi agak canggung, “Iya, sama-sama. Bisakah kau bersikap sewajarnya?”

Kuroko menegakkan kembali badannya. 

“Tch! Gara-gara kau, aku harus menjadi pelayan lagi. Padahal aku ingin bebas.”

Kuroko menatap dalam iris dwi warna itu, “Benarkah?”

“Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Aku capek,” ujar Akashi sembari berjalan menyusuri jalan—diikuti oleh si kembar.

Melihat itu, Kuroko menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya ia harus belajar banyak mengenai sifat Akashi dan juga Kuil Mayuzumi.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> Jigoku: merupakan istilah dalam Bahasa Jepang yang artinya neraka.
> 
> Oni: makhluk kuat, jahat, dan menakutkan yang dipercaya memiliki kekuatan supranatural dalam kepercayaan Jepang. Ia datang dari dunia lain membawa bencana atau nasib baik. Kekuatan spiritual yang dimilikinya begitu menakutkan, dan dipercaya memiliki kekuatan baik sekaligus jahat, sehingga menjadi obyek pemujaan sekaligus dihindari kehadirannya. Oni termasuk salah satu jenis youkai.
> 
> Yurei: merupakan istilah dalam Bahasa Jepang yang artinya hantu.
> 
> Sake: merupakan minuma keras tradisional Jepang yang paling banyak digemari. Rata-rata orang yang meminum sake ialah pada saat musim dingin.
> 
> Sakazuki: gelas kecil versi lebar lebih menyerupai piring kecil dengan cekungan agak dalam di tengahnya.
> 
> Tatami: semacam tikar yang berasal dari Jepang yang dibuat secara tradisional Tatami dibuat dari jerami yang sudah ditenun.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mampir dan membaca cerita ini. 
> 
> Sekedar info saja, kitsune dan kyuubi itu sangat berbeda. 
> 
> Kitsune identik dengan siluman rubah berekor satu yang memiliki sifat hampir menyerupai manusia, sedangkan Kyuubi identik dengan siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang memiliki sifat buruk atau jelek manusia. Jadi, mohon dibedakan ya XD
> 
> Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.
> 
> Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.
> 
> Regards,  
> Kazu Kirana

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> 1\. Kinagashi: pakaian sehari-hari yang dipakai oleh kalangan pria di Jepang. Sifatnya santai dan tidak resmi.  
> 2\. Kitsune: sebutan untuk binatang rubah dalam bahasa Jepang. Dalam cerita rakyat Jepang, rubah sering ditampilkan dalam berbagai cerita sebagai makhluk cerdas dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang semakin sempurna sejalan dengan semakin bijak dan semakin tua rubah tersebut. Dalam legenda, rubah sering diceritakan sebagai penjaga yang setia, teman, kekasih, atau istri, walaupun sering terdapat kisah rubah menipu manusia.  
> 3\. Dono: merupakan gelar kehormatan bagi seseorang yang memiliki jabatan atau kedudukan tinggi. 
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca cerita buatan saya. 
> 
> Cerita ini merupakan campuran antara anime Kamisama Hajimemashita dan berbagai artikel mengenai sejarah youkai yang saya modifikasi sendiri.
> 
> Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.
> 
> Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini XD
> 
> Regards,  
> Kazu Kirana


End file.
